


Death, Life & Rebirth: A Vampire's View

by ellenemi



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Published: 11-06-04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Vampires view of his world, and the mortals that live in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, Life & Rebirth: A Vampire's View

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** It's short, it's sweet and it's very much to the point (no pun intended ;) ). And I hope that you enjoy it.

When you first awaken, you don't understand what's going on. You don't really realise that the world you once knew is gone, and in its place is a universe of infinite possibilities.

You no longer need to conform to societies expectations of what and who you should be; or what you should do.

You no longer look through blinkered eyes.

Instead the first inclination that overwhelms you is the bloodlust. That all consuming need to feed, and fill your now cold body with the warmth of another's essence.

It's the ultimate high, and as a Vampire you are the original drug addict.

You thrive on the thrill of the chase, of selecting your prey, stalking it and allowing it's terror to wash over your newly heightened senses causing their blood to sweeten in their very veins, just as you move in for kill.

Making that first bite, and the taste of their blood, the most exhilarating experience of your un-dead life.

Life.

That's an interesting turn of phrase for ones such as us. But that is indeed what we do. We live, we love, we sire our own families just as mortals do.

And we can die.

Usually our death comes at the end of very sharp stake, with the eyes of the Slayer being the last thing that we see, on this Earth.

That's not to say we aren't evil, because we are. But then again how many of the human race aren't these day's.

But at least we have the knowledge that when we die, we won't be going to some fairytale like Heaven, and there's a certain comfort that can be taken in that. But it's a hell of a lot more than what you mere mortals get.

Instead you go through life, living the way you think should, conforming to societies rules; never really allowing the 'real' you to be seen.

And all of it is in the uncertainty that you may or may not get to hand Saint Peter your invitation, and walk on through those pearly white gates and collect your wings on the other side.

And there's the rub folk; because when you see the world dimming as the heart beating inside your chest, gradually begins to slow; it's in that instant that you'll call out for salvation.

But it's not God or Buddha or whatever deity you pray to that you call for.

It's me.

And that's the moment when I'll slip in and offer you my world, my universe, my death. And you'll accept it. You'll beg for it even.

And me... well I'll gladly grant your request, after all a Vampire's gotta eat.


End file.
